


Es tan singular que te hace cambiar lo que estaba mal

by La Brasi (Miss_Vanderwaal)



Category: Las Estrellas (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot (English version in chapter two)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/La%20Brasi
Summary: "¿Tu mamá nunca te cantó una canción?""No sé, no me acuerdo, por lo menos.""¿Querés que yo te cante una canción?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Una história acerca de la canción que me hubiera gustado que Jazmín le cantara a Flor en el capitulo 115.
> 
> Pd: yo escribí la versión en español primero porque el título, de esta vez, tenía que ser en español :3

   Mientras miraba uno de sus álbumes de fotos de cuando era chiquita, Florencia no sabía si tenía más ganas de ser mamá o de volver a ser chiquita. Probablemente la última opción ya que sentía la nostalgia apoderándose de su pecho.

   Paró de hojear el álbum cuando una foto suya con Virginia apareció delante de sus ojos. La mayor tenía como diez años en la época de la foto; la menor, seis. Estaban las dos lado a lado en el patio de la casa donde habían crecido, en un día soleado. Vir tenía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Flor y, con la otra mano, sostenía una de las manos de su hermana, como si quisiera guiarla cariñosamente hasta algún lugar.

   Flor sonrío con los ojos llorosos, todavía como que hipnotizada por la foto. Siempre tan protectora había sido Virginia – mucho más mamá que su propia mamá. Notó que las dos estaban disfrazadas. Vir tenía puesto un vestido azul de Cenicienta y ella, un amarillo de Bella – su princesa preferida.

   Sí, Flor se acordaba de ese día. Una fiesta de disfraces en el colegio; un grupo de chicos de su misma edad que no paraban de molestarla debido a las primeras manifestaciones de Tourette que había empezado a tener; Virginia volando hacia uno de los chicos, hecho una heroína llena de rabia, porque él había dicho algo como “el disfraz de bestia le quedaría mejor a tu hermanita”.

   Flor se río, acariciando su hermana mayor en la foto. El pibe ese literalmente perdiera uno de sus dientes de leche por culpa de Virginia y a la chica le suspendieron en el colegio por tres días.

   Un par de suaves golpes en la puerta de su habitación alejó Flor del divertido recuerdo. Ella soltó el álbum sobre su cama y caminó hacia la puerta para abrirla, todavía riéndose un poquitito.

   Jazmín del Río llenó su campo de visión, sonriéndole, dulce como siempre. La visita hizo que Flor se diera cuenta de lo afortunada que era. Virginia y Jazmín, de maneras distintas, la protegían y la cuidaban como si fueran leonas.

\- Ey, hola – Flor le sonrío a la pelirroja, aliviada de verla aún en el hotel. – Que bueno que todavía no te fuiste.

   Jazmín inclinó la cabeza un poco hacia su derecha en un gesto demasiado tierno pero que indicaba que ella estaba cansada después de un largo día de trabajo. Su pelo caía sobre sus hombros como que en una linda y brillante cascada cobreada.

\- Sí, me estaba por ir pero antes quería decirte una cosa.

\- ¿Qué?

   Sin decir nada, Jazmín tomó el mentón de Flor entre los dedos de su mano derecha y se inclinó hacia sus labios. El beso le tomó a Flor por sorpresa pero, una vez que pudo reaccionar, deseó que fuera más largo el contacto.

\- Muy buen argumento – dijo mientras su corazón parecía querer escaparse de su pecho.

   Se rieron las dos y Jazmín frunció en ceño un momento después, observándola atentamente.

\- ¿Estuviste llorando?

   Flor necesitó un segundo para acordarse de lo que estuviera haciendo menos de un minuto atrás. La verdad era que la presencia de Jazmín le hacía olvidar de todo el mundo.

\- Sí, un poquitito – sonrió tímidamente, como si el hecho fuera una boludez.

\- ¿Por qué? – Jazmín arqueó sus cejas, ya preocupada.

  Flor se encogió de hombros, pasando su dedo índice izquierdo por sobre su pómulo como que para certificarse de que no había más lágrimas allí.

\- Me emocioné hoy, viéndote con el bebito, ¿sabés? Más que nunca yo me dí cuenta que vos vas a ser la mejor mamá del mundo.

   Jazmín le sonrío a Flor; una media sonrisita que le prendió fuego al interior de la morena; el tipo de sonrisa que hacía Flor acordarse lo cuanto que Jazmín estaba enamorada de ella y lo cuanto que ella misma se sintía la mujer más hermosa y deseada de todas cada vez que Jazmín la miraba de esa manera.

\- Vos también vas a ser la mejor mamá del mundo – dijo la pelirroja muy suavemente, mirando fijo a los ojos de Flor.

   La morena llevó una de sus manos hacia su pecho, no para golpearse, pero como que para instruir a su corazón que se quedase en su lugar. Cerró los ojos por un momento y sonrío también, una gran e igualmente enamorada sonrisa. Jazmín hablaba con una certeza tan evidente que se le temblaron las piernas a Flor.

\- Yo me quedé como que un poquito celosa también, ¿viste? – dijo, tímida otra vez, apoyándose en la manija.

   Jazmín ensanchó los ojos y se río, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás – un gesto que siempre hacía desbordar de ternura el corazón de Flor.

\- ¿Estuviste celosa de un bebé?

\- Soy muy tolola, ¿no?

\- Sí que sos tolola – Jazmín asintió y dio un paso hacia Flor, hablando con esa vocecita ñoña que la morena podía escuchar por toda la vida sin cansarse.

\- Callate – Flor le dio un empujoncito en el hombro a Jazmín, de broma.

   Se rieron las dos por un momento y entonces Jazmín miró fijo a los ojos de la más baja otra vez, seria pero aún muy dulcemente.

\- ¿Por qué estuviste celosa?

   Flor no alejó sus ojos de los de Jazmín. Quería decirle la verdad por más tonta que esa verdad fuera.

\- Porque yo quise escuchar tu voz y los latidos de tu corazón así de cerca. Ya sé que es recontra egoísta lo que te voy a decir, perdón, pero yo envidié ese bebé y la paz que él tenía en tus brazos. Yo quiero sentir esa paz, tu paz, todos los días de mi vida.

   Unos segundos de silencio seguiron la confesión de Flor y ella observó como se llenaban de lágrimas los hermosos ojitos verdes de Jazmín. La pelirroja enlazó la cintura de Flor con los brazos y redujo hasta casi nada la distancia entre ellas.

\- No sos egoísta en lo más mínimo, Flor. Sos todo lo tierno de este mundo y te merecés toda la paz de él también, así que no me pidas perdón nunca más, ¿dale? – le dio un beso casto y lento a la chica. – Además, yo quiero tenerte toda la vida en mis brazos. 

   Flor se inclinó hacia Jazmín e inició otro beso, uno más profundo. Enlazó el cuello de la pelirroja y se puso de puntillas, entregándose al contacto a tal punto que ni se le importó que la puerta de su habitación seguía abierta.

\- Todavía quiero volver a ser chiquita para que vos me sostengas todo el tiempo – Flor susurró cuando cortaron el beso por falta de oxígeno.

   Jazmín se río una vez más, aparentemente derritiéndose con la ternura en las palabras de Flor.

\- Bueno, no hace falta que vuelvas a ser chiquita para que eso suceda – dijo, cerrando la puerta por detrás de sí.

  Flor no entendió nada hasta que Jazmín puso un brazo en su espalda, el otro por detrás de sus rodillas y la levantó del piso. Flor soltó un gritito y se río también, mientras sus píes estaban ya en el aire y las mariposas volaban descontroladas en su panza. De hecho, ella no se sentía chiquita. Se sentía como una novia que había acabado de salir de su boda y le encantó tal sensación. Le dio otro beso a Jazmín, permitiéndose pensar, por un ratito, que se habían acabado de casar.

   Jazmín se sentó en la cama de Flor con la chica en su regazo.

\- Sos toda una bebita – dijo, otra vez con esa vocecita ñoña que era definitivamente una de las más grandes perdiciones de Flor –, te amo.

\- Yo también te amo – Flor mordió el labio inferior de Jazmín, un gesto que era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. – Estás en problemas, igual. Mi mamá nunca fue del tipo que sostiene sus hijos después que ellos no son más bebés, así que voy a querer que vos me lleves a todos lados así de noviecita.

\- Lo hago – Jazmín asintió, decidida, mientras acariciaba el pelo de Flor –, vos sabés que lo hago. Estoy acá para cumplir todos tus deseos.

   La última frase fue como un tiro de amor en el pecho de Flor. Sí, ella sabía muy bien que Jazmín haría lo imposible para verla feliz, pero escucharla decir tal cosa siempre le hacía tener la piel de gallina. Besó a Jazmín otra vez, como que para agradecerle por ser tan perfecta, y se acordó de la foto que estuviera mirando recién. Ahora, lo que ella más deseaba tenía mucho que ver con esa foto.

\- Hablando de mis deseos no cumplidos todavía – Flor empezó despacito, con miedo a presionar a Jazmín –, mi mamá también nunca fue del tipo que canta canciones o lee cuentos a sus hijos, así que…

\- ¿Tu mamá nunca te cantó una canción? – Jazmín la interrumpió suavemente. Tenía los ojos ensanchados y un poquito de pena en su tono de voz.

   Flor se encogió de hombros.

\- No sé, no me acuerdo, por lo menos.

\- ¿Querés que yo te cante una canción? – Jazmín sugirió inmediatamente.

   Era _exactamente_ lo que Flor quería, entonces ella asintió, también muy pronto, sonriendo como la nenita de cinco años que a veces sentía que era, adentro.

\- Bueno, acostate.

   La morena se sacó los zapatos y le hizo caso a su novia, que se acostó a su lado derecho en la cama.

\- ¿Hay alguna canción en especial que quieras escuchar? – Jazmín le preguntó, mirando fijo a sus ojos. Realmente parecía estar dispuesta a cumplir todos los deseos de Flor, que asintió otra vez.

\- Fábula Ancestral – informó la más baja –, de La Bella y La Bestia. Era mi canción favorita de mi película favorita cuando yo era chica. La escuchaba, tipo, mil y una veces al día y, bueno, ahora me doy cuenta que me muero por escucharla con tu voz.

   Como recién, Flor observó los ojos de Jazmín se llenaren lentamente de lágrimas.

\- De verdad que sos todo lo tierno de este mundo – la pelirroja acarició la mejilla izquierda de Flor y, un momento después, cerró sus propios ojos. – Ay, basta, ahora soy yo la tolola.

   Se rieron las dos y Jazmín abrió los brazos.

 - Vení – dijo, y Flor se acostó en su pecho, sintiéndose protegida como siempre se sentía cada vez que tenía los brazos de Jazmín alrededor suyo. – A ver si me acuerdo.

   Jazmín empezó a hacer rolitos en el pelo de Flor en silencio mientras intentaba acordarse de la canción. Flor trató de aclarar las ideas de su novia cantándole la primera frase, tímidamente, y entonces Jazmín arrancó desde ahí.

   Para Flor, sentir como el pecho de Jazmín vibraba mientras las palabras salían de su interior era tan placentero como oírlas. La intimidad del momento, la voz increíblemente dulce de Jazmín, sus caricias y los latidos de su corazón hicieron que Flor sintiera que la pelirroja le conocía a ella desde muchos años, desde otras vidas, así que las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas sin control.

   La verdad que era impresionante como Jazmín, en un par de minutos, logró hacer de Flor la princesa que su nena interior siempre hubiera querido ser.

\- Ojalá que estas lágrimas sean de “¡Wachi, que lindo que cantás!” y no de “¿Qué hiciste vos con mi canción favorita de Disney, ridícula?” – dijo Jazmín después de haber terminado de cantar. Ella también se había emocionado mientras llegaba al final de la canción.

   Flor se río, tratando de secar su rostro mojado.

\- ¡Wachi, que lindo que cantás! – confirmó, y se rieron las dos juntas por la enésima vez. – En serio, si pudiera, yo te besaría la voz. ¿Puedes grabar una versión tuya de esa canción en mi celu? Me encantaría irme a todos lados escuchándote.

   Jazmín asintió, otra vez pareciendo estar muy decidida – tenía la misma cara de incansable realizadora de deseos.

\- Sí, lo grabo.

   Flor realmente no sabía si Jazmín estaba hablando en broma o no. De cualquier manera, le agarraron las ganas de perderse en ella completamente y no encontrar el camino de vuelta. Entonces, la besó ávidamente, con las manos enterradas en su pelo colorado.

\- Te amo tanto… – susurró, la respiración acelerada.

   Jazmín estaba todavía un poquito aturdida; tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios casi tan colorados como su pelo.

\- Yo también – sus manos paseaban por la espalda de Flor. – Mucho, mucho, mucho.

   Flor se acostó sobre el pecho de Jazmín otra vez, su oído derecho pegado a él para que pudiera dormir escuchando la mejor canción de cuna del mundo: los latidos del corazón de su amor. De ese sonido venía la paz de la que estaba se quedando tan adicta.

\- ¿Te está agarrando el suenito?

   Flor soltó una risita silenciosa y asintió sin moverse. A ella le encantaba que Jazmín le hablara en el diminutivo.

\- ¿Querés que yo te cante otra vez?

   Otra vez, era _exactamente_ lo que Flor quería y solo el tono de voz en el que la pregunta fue hecha hizo que ella se emocionara nuevamente. ¿Cómo era posible que existiera alguien así de altruista?

\- Siempre.

   Y Jazmín lo hizo, empezando de nuevo con los rolitos en el pelo de Flor, que, de esta vez, no se quedó despierta hasta el final de la canción.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A story revolving around the song that I wish Jazmín had sung to Flor in episode 115.
> 
> Ps: HAPPY NEW YEAR, WACHIS <3

   While looking at one of her childhood photo albums, Florencia didn’t know what she wished for more: to be a mom or to go back to being a child. Probably the latter since nostalgia was already taking over her chest.

   She stopped leafing through the album once she noticed a picture of herself with Virginia by her side. The older one was about ten years old at the time; the younger one, six. The two of them were in the backyard of the house they had grown up in; it was a sunny day. Vir had an arm around Flor’s shoulders and, with her other hand, she was holding one of her sister’s hands, as if she was delicately taking her somewhere.

   Flor smiled with watery eyes, still sort of hypnotized by that picture – Virginia had always been so protective (much more of a mom to Flor than their actual mom). She noticed that both of them had costumes on. Vir was wearing a blue Cinderella dress and Flor, a yellow Belle one – because Belle had always been her favorite Disney princess.

   Yes, she remembered that day. A costume party at school; a group of boys – about as old as she was – that wouldn’t stop messing with her given the first tics that she had started to have; Virgina taking down one of the boys, like an angry hero, because he had said something like “the beast costume would’ve suited your little sister better”.

   Flor laughed, caressing her big sister in the picture. That boy literally had lost one of his baby teeth because of Virginia and the girl had been suspended at school for three days.

   A couple of soft knocks on Flor’s bedroom door took her away from that fun memory. She left the album onto her bed and walked to the door to open it, still laughing a little.

   Jazmín del Río filled her field of vision, smiling sweetly as always. The visit made Flor realize how lucky she actually was. Virginia and Jazmín, in different ways, protected her and cared for her as if they were lionesses.

\- Hey – Flor smiled at the red-headed girl, relieved to see her there at that time of night. – I’m so glad you’re still here.

   Jazmín leaned her head a little to her right; a gesture that indicated that she was tired after a long day of work. She still looked lovely, though. Her fire-colored hair cascaded perfectly over her shoulders.

\- I was just about to leave but I wanted to say something to you first.

\- What’s that?

   Without saying another word, Jazmín took Flor’s chin between the fingers of her right hand and leaned toward her lips. The kiss took Flor by surprise but, once she was able to react, she wished that the contact would’ve been longer.

\- Very good point – she said while her heart was apparently trying to escape her chest.

   Both of them laughed and Jazmín frowned a moment later, analyzing Flor carefully.

\- Have you been crying?

   Flor needed a second to remember what she had been doing less than a minute ago. The truth was that Jazmín’s presence made her forget about the rest of the world.

\- Yeah, a little – she smiled timidly, as if the fact was something silly.

\- Why? – Jazmín arched her eyebrows, already worried.

   Flor shrugged, sliding an index finger over her left cheekbone just to be sure there were no more tears there.

\- It moved me, you know? Seeing you with the baby. Today, more than ever, I realized you’re gonna be the world’s best mom.

   Jazmín smiled at Flor; a half little smile that set fire to the brunette’s core; the type of smile that made Flor remember just how much Jazmín was in love with her and just how much herself felt like the most beautiful and desired woman on the planet every time Jazmín looked at her that way.

\- You’ll be the world’s best mom, too – the red-headed girl said very softly, looking straight into Flor’s eyes.

   The brunette took one of her hands to her chest, not to hit herself, but to sort of tell her heart to stay in its place. She closed her eyes for a moment and smiled as well, a grin that indicated that she was just as in love with Jazmín as Jazmín was with her.

\- I was also a little jealous – she informed, timidly once again, holding the door knob.

   Jazmín’s eyes widened and she laughed loudly, throwing her head back – a gesture that always melted Flor’s heart.

\- You were jealous of a _baby_?!

\- I really am a dork, aren’t I?

\- Yes, you are – Jazmín nodded, stepping closer to Flor and speaking in a childlike tone that the brunette could hear for her entire life without getting tired.

\- Shut up – Flor playfully pushed her away.

   The two of them shared another moment of laughter and then Jazmín looked into the shorter one's eyes once more. There was a seriousness to her gaze but it was still very sweet.

\- Why were you jealous?

   Flor didn’t look away from Jazmín’s eyes. She wanted to tell her the truth, it didn’t matter how silly that truth actually was.

\- Because I wanted to hear your voice and your heartbeats up close. I know it’s super, duper selfish what I’m about to say, and I’m sorry, but I envied that baby and how peaceful he was in your arms. I want to feel that peace, your peace, every single day of my life.

   A few seconds of silence followed Flor’s confession and she noticed how Jazmín’s gorgeous green eyes filled with tears. The red-headed girl enlaced Flor’s midsection with her arms and narrowed the distance between them to almost nothing.

\- You’re so not selfish, Flor. You’re the sweetest, most adorable creature on this Earth and you deserve all of its peace too, so don’t say _I’m sorry_ to me ever again, okay? – she gave the girl a chaste and unhurried kiss – Besides, _I_ wanna have you in my arms every single day of my life.

   Flor leaned in for another kiss, a deep one this time. She put her arms around Jazmín’s neck and stood on her toes, giving in to the moment in such a way that it didn’t even bother her that her bedroom door was still open.

\- I still wanna go back to being a child so you could pick me up all the time – Flor whispered once they ran out of oxygen and had to part the kiss.

  Jazmín laughed once more, as if Flor had said the cutest thing ever.

\- Well, you don’t have to go back to being a child for that to happen – she closed the door behind her.

   Flor was confused until Jazmín put one arm on her back, the other behind her knees and lifted her up. She let out a little squeal and giggled as her feet were already in the air and the butterflies were flying everywhere in her stomach. She, in fact, didn’t feel like a child. She felt like a bride who had just come from her wedding celebration and she loved said feeling, so she kissed Jazmín again, allowing herself to think, for just a little while, that they had just gotten married.

   Jazmín sat on Flor’s bed with the girl on her lap.

\- You’re just the cutest little baby – she said, again in that adorable childlike tone that, one day, would probably kill Flor. – I love you.

\- I love you too – Flor bit Jazmín’s bottom lip (one of her favorite pastimes). – But you’re in big trouble. My mom was never the kind of mother who picks their kids up once they’re no longer babies, so I’ll probably want you to take me everywhere bride-style now.

\- I’ll do it – Jazmín nodded while stroking Flor’s hair. She seemed and sounded very certain about that. – You know I’ll do it. I’m here to make all your dreams come true.

   The last sentence was like a bullet of love going right into Flor’s heart. Yes, she knew very well that Jazmín would do the impossible to see her happy, but hearing the girl say such thing always made the goosebumps take over the skin of her entire body. She kissed Jazmín again, as if to thank her for being so perfect, and the picture that she had been looking at earlier came back to her mind. Now, the thing she most wished for had a lot to do with that picture.

\- Speaking of my unfulfilled dreams still – Flor began again, slowly, scared of making Jazmín feel pressured –, my mom was never the kind of mother who sings their kids to sleep or reads them bedtime stories, so…

\- Your mom never sang you to sleep? – Jazmín cut her off softly. Her eyes were widened and her voice tone indicated that she felt a little bad for the brunette.

   Flor shrugged.

\- I don’t know, I don’t remember, honestly.

\- Do you want me to sing you to sleep? – Jazmín suggested immediately.

   It was _exactly_ what Flor wanted, so she nodded, also immediately, smiling like the five year-old girl that she felt like she was sometimes, inside.

\- Okay, lie down.

   The brunette did so, after taking off her shoes, and her girlfriend lay down by her right side on the bed.

\- Is there a special song you’d like me to sing? – Jazmín asked, looking straight into Flor’s eyes. She really seemed to be willing to make all Flor’s dreams come true.

   The smaller girl nodded once again.

\- The Beauty and the Beast theme song – she informed. – It was my favorite song from my favorite movie back when I was a kid. I used to listen to it, like, a million times a day, and, well, I just realized that I’m dying to listen to it in your voice.

   Just like before, Flor noticed Jazmín’s eyes filling slowly with tears.

\- You really are the sweetest, most adorable creature on this Earth – the red-headed girl stroked Flor’s left cheek and then closed her own eyes. – God, now I’m the dork.

   They both laughed and Jazmín opened her arms.

\- C’mere – she said, and Flor lay her head on Jazmín’s chest, feeling safe like she did every time she had Jazmín’s arms around her. – Let’s see if I remember.

   Jazmín began twirling a thin lock of Flor’s hair in her index finger while trying to remember the song. Flor decided to help her girlfriend, singing the first line to her, timidly, and then Jazmín started singing from there.

   To Flor, feeling how Jazmín’s chest vibrated while the words left her core was just as pleasant as listening to them. The intimacy of the moment, Jazmín’s incredibly sweet voice, her caresses and her heartbeats made Flor feel as if the red-headed girl had known her since forever, as if their connection was a past life type of thing. Therefore, the tears ran down her face in succession.

   It was truly impressive how, in no more than a couple of minutes, Jazmín made Flor feel like the princess that her inner child had always wanted to be.

\- I hope those tears mean “Babe, you sing so beautifully!” and not “What have you done with my favorite Disney song, you idiot?” – Jazmín said after she finished singing. She had gotten emotional at the end of the song as well.

   Flor laughed, wiping her tears away.

\- Babe, you sing so beautifully! – she confirmed, and the two of them laughed together for the umpteenth time. – Really, if I could, I’d kiss your voice. In fact, can you record your version of that song in my phone? I’d love to go everywhere listening to you.

   Jazmín nodded, once again seeming and sounding to be very certain about it – she had that same indefatigable dream-fulfiller face.

\- Yes, I can.

   Flor actually didn’t know if Jazmín was kidding or not. Either way, she felt like losing herself completely in that girl and never finding her way back. She kissed Jazmín avidly, with her hands buried in that shiny red hair.

\- I love you so much… – she whispered, breathing heavily.

   Jazmín was still a bit out of it; her eyes were still closed and her lips were now almost as red as her hair.

\- I love you too – her hands wandered across Flor’s back. – So, so, so much.

   Flor lay her head on Jazmín’s chest once again, her right ear glued to it so she could fall asleep listening to the most amazing lullaby ever: her lover’s heartbeats. From that sound came the peace that Flor had become so addicted to.

\- Are you getting sleepy?

   Flor let out a breathy little laugh and nodded, still glued to Jazmín’s body. She supremely loved that baby voice.

\- Do you want me to sing again?

   For the second time, it was _exactly_ what Flor wanted and just the tone of the question made her get emotional once more. _How could anyone be that selfless?_

\- Always.

   And Jazmín did so, starting to delicately twirl Flor’s hair in her fingers again, but, this time, Flor was asleep before Jazmín got to the middle of the song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this story is a line from the Latin American version of the Beauty and the Beast theme song, which translates to something like "it's so unique that it makes you feel better".


End file.
